Once in a blue moon
by umbreon lover21
Summary: Rebecca is a trainer that is living her life as a pokemon, well almost full pokemon. She was a trainer once but Tean Horizon changed that in a blink of an eye. But a unexpected intruder could change the way she looks at the changes her life had made. (story line based off of Phases of change) *NO LONGER /DISCONTINUED.* sorry lost my spark.
1. Prolouge

**I do not own Pokémon. **

**this is my first fanfic ever so it might not be the best but any way it's based off of the phases of change. so I recommend you read that first. the story might make more sence. and for the idea of the story is a daydream i have so this might be a little slow.**

** ok no more of my rambling about stuff that doesn't make sence so story time!**

**~ umbreon lover 21**

* * *

prologue

i shift my weight on the branch that I have sat on for so long. Out of the corner of my eye I see a small flash of movement. It's a ratta, my last catch. I stand up quietly getting ready to jump._ Just a few more seconds...NOW!_ I jump claws outstretched and land squarely on the ratta's back. then killing it with a swift nip to the spine.

Sighing to my self I picked up my catch and made my way back to the den. As I walked along I realised how far I had come. 11 months ago I was a regular trainer, not a care in the world. Then it all changed when Team Horizon captured me. They had injected me with a V5 serum that had a virus in it that can turn a human in to a Pokémon. For me I am turning into a shiny up at the moon I think about what I must look like to my self "_I_ _probably look like a 4ft umbreon." _Chuckling to my self I imagined the looks on Team Horizon's faces if they could see me now.

* * *

When I get back to the den and lay my kill down next to the caterpie and ratta I had caught earlier. Taking one last look at the night sky i entered my home. A small dirt den that me and flair had dug out under a berry tree we had found. Entering the base of our den i light up my rings so that they glowed softly.I let my rings glow a little brighter in hope but my hope was dashed as i saw that Flair wasn't there. My best friend had gone of a week ago to find her lost friend, but only I knew he was dead. so I slowly curled up around my other two friends, a pidigy named molly and an espeon named sky. I closed my eyes as sleep came to me and I drifted of in to sleep.

* * *

I woke up in my usual dream land, a small grassy clearing. Just as always moon sat at my feet lost in thought. Moon is my Pokémon side and i am the human side that is the only way we know each other.I call her moon because that is my Pokémon name and she calls me Rebecca because that was my trainer name. But I only use that name here...no one ever calls me Rebecca anymore. shaking my head I look down I wondered what we were going to do today. My question was soon answered.

" We are going to look over your most important memories." said moon.

" Um OK where do I start?" I replied.

Moon stood up and said "First your memories of your friends."

"Well ok first up would be molly.I met her in the forest as an egg.I hatched her and watched her grow. She had once said that she never wanted to evolve so I gave her an ever stone, so that she didn't have to evolve. She was the only Pokémon that waited for me while I was imprisoned in team horizon's lab. The rest thought I was dead." I finished remembering all the good times we had. "Then theres sky, I had found him wandering around calling someone's name."

"And whose name might that be?" Asked Moon.

"Kia..." I replied.

"oh..." said moon, looking lost in thought. " Go on."

"Well after we found him we took care of him because he was heart-broken. the reson was that the girl he was looking for had gotten separated from him and he never found her."

"I see. continue." Said Moon as she stretched and sat down.

Noding i continued, "then theres Flair. I met her in the lab and she helped me escape. When we did get out we went our separate ways only to find her a few months later half dead."

"How do you meen 'half dead'?" Moon asked.

"She didn't know how to hunt or get berries without her hands. So we fed her and i tought her how to hunt. after several days she decided to stay with us and we became inseparable. But a week ago she dicided to go looking for her freind. She hasn't come back and im starting to worry." I said

Moon just stood there for a minute then said,"It'll be alright. She will come back."

"I hope your right" I said simply.

Moon sighed," I'll let you sleep now we can talk tomorrow."

She got up and walked away and I was engulfed in darkness.

* * *

**Oooh so that was intro to my story i dont realy know if i should continue so tell me if i should or shouldn't. sorry for any weird things but i hope you liked it.**

** ~umbreon lover21**


	2. Chapter 1

**So this is a short chapter and its just intro to sum new characters .**

** Flair: I finaly get a part!**

**n moon: you wer in the last chapter.**

** Flair: not realy**

** Moon: what ever. Umbreon lover21 dose not own pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: an old friend**

_"Something's poking me." _I thought. My brain starting to contemplated what could be poking me. Finally I came to a conclusion that it was Sky. He always came and woke me up if he was bored. But he also knew that if he tried to wake me up, he would get a shadow ball to the face, but he continued to poke me, even after I twitched my ear in warning. "_If he doesn't stop he's dead..._" I thought angrily. He still continued to poke me to the point of my tail twitching (and if my tail is twitching you're going to die). So I jumped up in a blind rage and bit down on what ever was poking me. Feeling it splinter in my mouth let me know that I was biting a stick. So I yanked it out of the poker's grasp and destroyed it. After that I sweped the bits of stick away from my seeping place I shot a shadow ball towards him not even noticing that it was a flareon and not Sky. I closed my eyes trying to go back to sleep. Then my eyes shot open as I realised who woke my up. Slowly turning around I glanced back, sprang up and tackled the flareon. " Why would you do that to me!?" I exclaimed. "Well" the flareon started "I was hoping for a hello. Not a murder of my stick!" I stared at her "Stop waking me up" I said. Then giggling came from the den entrance. "They put you up to this didn't they." I asked. She nodded and I growled. Be for i ran off I turned to flair and touched noses with her. "I'm glad your back. I missed you." I said then I ran off to the two pranksters chasing them untill noon.

* * *

**so ive intro'ed flair and i hope to get the next chapter out soon. please r&r!**

**~ umbreon lovre21**


	3. Good by for now

As I said in the summary I lost my spark for this story and thank you kit and Eternal Insight for being my first reviewers and thanks for the suggestions it means allot. Now im new to writing and have no idea what a beta reader is so I can't do much about that. But thanks any ways. Sorry again I had this story planed out but I don't think I have that much of an attention span to write 2 stories at once. And auto correct is never helpful!

~ a very apologetic umbreon lover21

P.S I might pick this story back up later.

P.P.S Im sorry if I didn't spell your pen names right!


End file.
